


From the Clouds

by Mareel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Canon-related, Cataclysm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment before the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just prior to the events of the Cataclysm in Darkshore, and reflects my headcanon for those last peaceful moments before Deathwing wreaked havoc. Eilean is a night elf druid player character.

 

The young druid settles next to the ageless night elf on the long covered dock at Auberdine. He doesn’t seek her companionship, but has only once asked her to leave so that he might be alone with his thoughts. Thousands of years gone by and he still grieves the loss of his lover. 

“I value your company tonight, Cerellean. I’ve been uneasy all day for no reason I can fathom.” 

“Few would consider me good company at any time. The long years alone have turned my gaze inward.”

“But it’s a beautiful night. The moon is huge, shedding so much light you can see the clouds scattered across the sky… or sky shadows that might be clouds.”

“They have cloud forms. My beloved Anaya and I used to find shapes in clouds… it became a game to spin the most fantastic tales about what we saw in them. She was always the better storyteller. I would get lost in the threads she wove together into tapestries of cloudstory.” 

“I would like to have heard them. I’m not good at spinning tales… but I do see the shapes. I’ve seen moths and a bear that could have been the Great Bear Spirit himself. Oh, look at that one… I swear it has the shape of a dragon.” 

“That’s no cloud… Eilean, it _is_ a dragon. Breathing destruction.”

 


End file.
